No Business Like Show Business
by ChenoaDawn
Summary: Yaten has talked Seiya and Taiki into doing a video based on the movie, No Business Like Show Business in 1954. This is a songfic based on No Business Like Show Business by Irving Berlin.


**No Business, Like Show Business**  
**Written By:** ChenoaDawn  
**Comments: **Written for the June 1,2006 challenge at the smmonthly challenge on live journal. Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters involved, and I make no profit off of my drabbles.

* * *

_The costumes, the scenery, the makeup, the props; The audience that lifts you when you're down_

Seiya walked out of the dressing room as she went to the costume rack. She still had no idea what made Yaten insist on them doing a musical type video. And of all things to do a re-enactment of There's No Business Like Show Business was absurd! It wasn't like they were doing the whole poorly done movie from 1954, it was just the one song, but it was still quite absurd to the leader of the group. Seiya finally relented to Yaten in doing the video but she hated it from square one.

_The headaches, the heartaches, the backaches, the flops; The sheriff who escorts you out of town_

Had Seiya and Taiki realized that letting Yaten do the video based on the movie would require them to listen to it continuously for days, they wouldn't have agreed to it. Neither of them understood what it was that Yaten saw in the song or the movie for that matter. Then there was that matter on the costumes.

_The opening when your heart beats like a drum_

Seiya grabbed her costume and took it into the dressing room. "Yaten, tell me again why you play the girl and me and Taiki both play guys?"

Seiya hated tuxedos and especially tuxedos with tails. They were so confining and non-flattering to her figure. Not that she wanted to show her figure off, she understood that they needed to keep up the disguise just a little longer if nothing else.

_The closing when the customers won't come _

"Seiya, look at me! Can you see me actually pulling off looking like a guy?" Yaten spun around and smiled her glamorous smile.

_There's no business like show business; Like no business I know _

Both Taiki and Seiya looked at Yaten. "You aren't serious right? The three of us have been passed off as guys for months now."

They remembered the horror of a time that it took to convince Yaten to dress as a man and to not be so feminine. They had gave into her when it came to the jewelry and even decided to make their earrings and mics part of their style as the Three Lights.

"Well, we all know I am the pretty one so if any of us play the girl it's me." Yaten walked out to the costume rack and grabbed the exquisite ball gown and took it back to the dressing room. It was white with sequins sewn into the bodice of the strapless dress.

_Everything about it is appealing _

"I can't see either of you pulling this gown off either. It is me!"

_Everything the traffic will allow _

Taiki walked passed Yaten and grabbed the tuxedo that was ordered for her. "You know, maybe we should just be honest and let everybody know that we aren't guys. Yaten's going to cause the questions as is in that getup."

"They wouldn't believe it. I am the only one pretty enough for everybody to believe is a girl. You two look like boys." Yaten laughed and disappeared into the dressing room.

_No where could you have that happy feeling _

Seiya saw her chance, she followed Yaten into the dressing room. "Hey! we have already found the princess, so why don't we stop with the charade? I know I would rather not be wasting time and energy singing when we can be defeating Galaxia."

_When you aren't stealing that extra bow, There's no people like show people; They smile when they are low _

Taiki and Yaten looked to Seiya in shock. Both were speechless for a few minutes. Then it was Taiki that spoke. "We have to keep our cover. If we were to quit, Galaxia's minions may stop attacking people around us. So if we were to stop, we could possibly prolong this madness. We would have to search harder for them and more damage would be done."

"And this is not madness? Wasn't our plan to just be teen idols just long enough to find the princess then we would attack Galaxia and defeat her?" Seiya sighed, "Don't get me wrong , I love to sing, but right now, there are more important things." Seiya bit her bottom lip at the end of her sentence. Truth be known, she knew that Usagi and the others wouldn't leave them alone and she didn't want them to get hurt in the middle of all this.

_Yesterday they told you, you would not go far _

"Our mission was to get the princess and then to defeat Galaxia. What do we care about these earthlings?" Yaten asked as Taiki actually thought about what she had said moments earlier.

"It's not that I care, I am just sick of seeing the destruction. I want to hurry up and get rid of Galaxia and her minions." Taiki responded.

_That night you opened and there you are _

"Why can't we join Sailor Moon and the others to defend this planet and then work with her to defeat Galaxia? I am sure Kakyuu would agree. If we could help Usako."

Yaten walked right up to Seiya and smacked her. "Will you get your mind here and now instead of on that stupid rabbit? Kakyuu needs us to stay to our path."

_Next day on your dressing room they've hung a star _

Seiya stared at Yaten and rubbed her jaw. She was shocked that the shorter woman hit her.

"No fighting right now you two. We gotta concentrate on this performance so they can get the lighting and all. That way we don't have to listen to the blasted song anymore." Taiki said smugly.

_Let's go on with the show _

As the women stood there looking at each other the stage manager approached, "Curtain call"

_The cowboys, the wrestlers, the tumblers, the clowns; The roustabouts that move the show at dawn_

Taiki and Seiya looked at each other and groaned. They quickly went into the dressing room and changed into the tuxedos. Neither of them felt very comfortable in tails, but if it would shut Yaten up, so be it. As they walked out into the hall way Yaten was there in the ball gown.

"Come on they just want to see how we are going to do the ending, we will finish talking about this later."

_The music, the spotlights, the people, the towns; Your baggage with the labels pasted on _

The three approached the staging area and watched as the director called on the spotlights and they took their places. As they stepped into the light there were murmurs across the set about Yaten in a ball gown and actually filling it out.

_The sawdust and the horses and the smell _

"Now remember Starlights, this is the last refrain."

_The towel you've taken from the last hotel _

"HIT IT!"

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki grabbed their microphones with vigor and each checked their shoes to make sure the taps were on. The music started and so did they,

_"There's no business like show business  
If you tell me it's so  
Traveling through the country is so thrilling  
Standing out in front on opening nights  
Smiling as you watch the benches filling  
And see your billing up there in lights _

Seiya and Taiki tapped in sync as Yaten tapped in between them. It was going to be a big ending and they wanted to show it as such. Yaten was obviously not Ethel Merman and but she did do a wondrous job at making you think it was her if you were familiar with the legendary actress' style and grace.

_There's no people like show people  
They smile when they are low  
Even with a turkey that you know will fold  
You may be stranded out in the cold  
Still you wouldn't trade it for a sack o' gold  
Let's go on with the show  
Let's go on with the show!   
The show!  
The show! "_

As the song ended the threesome bowed in true vaudeville grace. The entire set erupted in applause.

"You know kids, you really do have some talent. We gotta see about getting you hooked up with a movie deal or something." The director announced over his oversized bullhorn.

The lights looked at each other and then back out to the director and just smiled.


End file.
